Lights, Camera, Backstab!
is the second episode of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Reward Challenge: Race for the Balls Two tribe members must swim out into the ocean and untie a series of knots underwater to release two large bags. They must bring the bags back to their mat, where the other two tribe members must use the balls inside the bags to knock down ten targets. First tribe to knock down all their targets wins. Reward: Fishing gear. Winner: Ikino Immunity Challenge: Duke It Out On top of a platform in the water, one representative from each tribe must try to knock the competition into the water with large rubber sticks. At the end of each round, the last person standing wins a point for their tribe. The first three tribes to score two points win Immunity. Winner: Reconciliation, Ikino, Legrengetti Story Day 4 After Tribal Council, Finn was completely left in the dust and on the outs of his tribe. He tried to speak with Archibald and McCartney, but both of them were dismissive of him. Archibald and Finn spoke in private, as Finn attempted to convince the asparagus that McCartney and Scrooge are a formidable duo. Meanwhile, Scrooge was on edge after receiving votes, and started searching for the Power Ring. After having no luck, he returned to camp to talk with McCartney. The plan seemed to be to target Finn, as Scrooge assured this with Archibald. Archibald, however, was uncertain. On Ikino, Bilbo met with Squidward to talk about turning on Lelouch. Squidward agreed that Lelouch was a threat, but was fearful that he may actually have a ring. Meanwhile, Lelouch collected pieces of shells and debris he found on the beach to fashion a fake Power Ring to convince everyone that he had it. Squidward then asked Lelouch to show him the ring, which Lelouch did, convincing Squidward that Lelouch had the power. He then told this to Bilbo and Pooh. On Legrengetti, Claire and Moira attempted to explain to Sue Ellen that they needed to lie to her in order to avoid one of them being voted out. Sue Ellen understood this, but took offense to the fact that they sacrificed her to rocks in order to keep each other safe, meaning that she was surely number three. However, Claire assured her that it was either work with them or tie the votes and draw rocks again, since they controlled half of the tribe. Sue Ellen went out searching for a ring or idol, but had no luck. Meanwhile, Ichinose tried to reason with Claire and Moira, believing that she wouldn't have a choice but to be their number three. On Verona, Jill attempted to perform damage control with Lucy and Rikke, who went against her at the previous vote. She told them that she has no hard feelings, but it's now in their best interest to target Reagan, who went after Rikke. Lucy and Rikke agreed to this, as anyone who voted against them is no friend of their's. Reagan, knowing his situation, attempted to better himself with each member of the tribe. Rikke bluntly told him that he has refused her loyalty, and therefore cannot work with her. Jill and Lucy, on the other hand, said they would consider his proposals. On Reconciliation, Emma and Prince talked by the ocean. Emma proposed turning on Simon, as he is known for being an untrustworthy player, but Prince insisted that Simon was with him and they could vote out Tullius. Emma argued that Tullius was too strong to go so soon, but Simon wouldn't be much use to them. Tullius tended to the fire as Kurt relaxed in the shelter. The two made conversation, as their bond grew. Tullius proposed sticking together, which Kurt accepted. Kurt assured Tullius that he could get the votes to make any Tribal go their way. Day 5 On the fifth day, the five tribes gathered for their reward challenge. Upon seeing Lincoln gone, several gasps and chuckles ensued among the group, especially from Sue Ellen, Simon, and Ronald. Luke announced the next challenge, and revealed that the reward would be fishing gear for the one tribe that won. Kurt sat out for Reconciliation, giving each tribe an even four members to compete. Starting off; the duos of Finn & Scrooge, Squidward & Pooh, Claire & Moira, Emma & Prince, and Jill & Rikke raced out into the water. Finn & Scrooge made it to their bags first, with Emma & Prince right behind them. Claire & Moira arrived at the same time as Jill & Rikke, with Squidward & Pooh arriving last due to Pooh lagging behind. Finn & Scrooge untied their bags first, but Claire & Moira came up right behind them. Jill & Rikke finished next, followed by Emma & Prince. Pooh, however, had trouble untying the knots. Once the Hamlet duo returned with the bags, Archibald & McCartney started throwing the balls. Claire & Moira came next, allowing Ichinose & Sue Ellen to continue. Jill & Rikke came next, allowing Lucy & Ronald to start. Emma & Prince then made it, giving Simon & Tullius their cue. After having a late start, Squidward & Pooh finally made it back, allowing for Bilbo & Lelouch to start throwing. Lelouch his the targets one after another, giving Ikino a huge comeback. After a close game, Bilbo hit the last target and won reward for Ikino. Ikino received their fishing gear from Luke, as everyone returned to camp either satisfied or unhappy. Luke also assured Ikino that there would be a fishing boat waiting for them. Returning to camp and seeing the fishing gear, Lelouch and Pooh swiftly took the boat out to catch fish. Alone at camp, Bilbo discussed with Squidward ways to get Lelouch to waste the Power Ring. Bilbo suggested spreading that Squidward would be getting the votes, so that Lelouch would play the ring to save his supposed ally. Squidward was unsure of where his loyalty lied. On the boat, Lelouch made an attempt to swing Pooh over to his side and vote Bilbo out, assuring him that the tribe would surely go to rocks if he didn't. This left Pooh conflicted. Day 6 On the sixth day, the five tribes convened for their next Immunity challenge. Luke took back the idol from Reconciliation and split it into three parts, revealing that three tribes would win Immunity and two would attend Tribal Council. Doing a popular challenge, Duke It Out commenced. Prince decided it best that he sit out. In the first round; Archibald, Squidward, Sue Ellen, Emma, and Lucy faced off. Archibald and Squidward took each other on, but Sue Ellen and Lucy teamed up to knock Emma off. Sue Ellen then overpowered Lucy and knocked her out, while Archibald and Squidward both fell in while dueling. This allowed Sue Ellen to score a point for Legrengetti. In the second round; Finn, Lelouch, Moira, Kurt, and Jill dueled. Lelouch instantly ringed out Moira, while Finn knocked out Kurt after a long struggle. Finn then ringed out Jill with Lelouch, as Lelouch knocked Finn out and scored a point for Ikino. The next round was McCartney, Bilbo, Claire, Tullius, and Rikke. Tullius and Rikke double teamed Claire out while McCartney and Bilbo fought, with Bilbo knocking McCartney out only to fall in afterwards. Tullius then ringed out Rikke and won a point for Reconciliation. In the fourth round; Scrooge, Pooh, Ichinose, Simon, and Reagan battled. Scrooge and Pooh both knocked out Ichinose while Simon and Reagan dueled. Scrooge knocked out Pooh before helping Simon knock out Reagan, only to be knocked out. This meant that Simon won Immunity for Reconciliation. The duels for second place started. Scrooge, Squidward, Moira, and Lucy started off. They each attacked their respective genders, with Squidward and Moira coming out on top, leaving them both battling for Immunity. After an intense fight, Squidward rung out Moira and won Immunity for Ikino. In the next round; McCartney, Sue Ellen, and Reagan battled. McCartney and Reagan double-teamed Sue Ellen out, but then McCartney knocked Reagan out and scored a point for Hamlet. Next up; Finn, Claire, and Lucy dueled. The girls knocked Finn out, and an intense fight between Claire and Lucy occurred. After an intense battle, Claire rung out Lucy and won Immunity for Legrengetti. Luke gave the Immunity Idol pieces to Reconciliation, Ikino, and Legrengetti - sending them joyfully back to camp. He then assured Hamlet and Verona that they would be seeing him at Tribal Council, sending two defeated tribes back to camp. At camp, Finn promptly went to Archibald to discuss voting. They agreed to vote Scrooge, while Finn went to talk to McCartney. After talking to McCartney, Finn assured him that Archibald was on board with voting Scrooge. McCartney then went to Scrooge to tell him, but the two agreed that Finn would be better in challenges than Archibald. Scrooge then personally went to talk to Finn, asking if he would be willing to vote Archibald. Finn was still after Scrooge, but understood the possibility of a tie. He went to talk to Archibald and McCartney once again, as McCartney found himself confused as to who he wanted out. Archibald was also unsure, bringing up the possibility of voting Finn out. McCartney and Scrooge both approved, but they didn't know if Archibald could be trusted, or if he would be any benefit to the tribe. On Verona, it became clear that the target was Reagan. Reagan was insistent that Jill and Lucy join forces with him to vote Rikke out, as she was a huge threat to seize control of the game. Reagan also made a side-deal with Rikke, claiming that he would vote Jill if she did too. Rikke talked with Lucy about voting Jill or Reagan, and Lucy brought up that Jill would be the bigger threat, since Reagan is desperate. However, Jill was starting to feel the same way about Rikke. Everyone was up in arms for the vote, and no one knew what to expect once again. At Tribal Council, Hamlet came in first. They were just as beaten up as they were the first time they came, and Finn assured Luke that the vote would be unpredictable. After voting, Archibald turned out to be the only one who voted for Scrooge. Finn flipped on his plan and joined McCartney and Scrooge in unanimously voting out Archibald to avoid rocks. Archibald's torch was snuffed as he left the game. Luke told the tribe that with three people, they better start looking after each other more. Hamlet then returned to camp, as Verona entered for their vote. Verona proved to be uncertain as to where the vote would go, and they agreed that they were very much divided. Once voting commenced, Rikke went after Jill, but the other three unanimously voted her out. Rikke had her torch snuffed as she left the game. Luke then stated that although Verona claims to be very divided, they sure had no trouble voting together. He concludes by saying that this may be what the tribe needs to get their act together. He dismisses Verona as they head back to camp. Tribal Council Hamlet Voting Confessionals None Final Words Verona Voting Confessionals None Final Words Still in the Running